


I Want You to Adore Me, I Want You to Ignore Me

by SuikaShoujo



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, clenches fists, it's about that BEAUTIFUL MUTUAL TRUST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuikaShoujo/pseuds/SuikaShoujo
Summary: Zelos had never expected to enjoy giving up control as much as he did.He hadn't expected Lloyd to be quite so good attakingcontrol, either.
Relationships: Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	I Want You to Adore Me, I Want You to Ignore Me

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this ship hasn't gotten nearly enough of recently? Smut. Just... straight up smut. And if no one else is going to water my crops, then I have no choice but to do it myself. So here's what I've lovingly been referring to as "Project Zelos Gets Edged and Cries."
> 
> Shoutout to the Zelloyd Discord server for encouraging me to actually stop being lazy and write this, I'm sorry it took almost 3 weeks, but I hope it's worth it.
> 
> The title is a line from "Say Hello Melancholia" by IAMX, the artist whose music I wrote basically this entire fic to. Good stuff.

Under any other circumstances, Zelos Wilder would have been able to say three things about himself with the utmost confidence: 

  1. He lived life on his own terms, and answered to no one.
  2. He was an expert at maintaining his composure at all times, no matter what.
  3. He was a master of manipulation, and could get nearly anything he wanted if he used a smooth enough tone and sweet enough words.



But as he strained fruitlessly against the thin ropes binding his wrists with expertly-tied knots, sweat beading on his forehead and raw heat pulsing through his veins, it would have been impossible to believe him.

Yet again, he had been  _ so close _ to his climax, the rolling heat in his lower half  _ so close _ to boiling over. And yet again, the moment the thrusting of his hips intensified and his entire body tensed up, the pair of warm lips that had brought him to that point were lifted off of his cock and twisted into a smug grin. The sound Zelos made in response was so desperate and frustrated that had he been thinking more clearly, he would have been shocked that he allowed it to come out at all. But after being brought to the edge so many times, there was no room left in his mind for things like "pride" or "shame." All of his thoughts were clouded by intense arousal and a desire for release. And through that haze, only one thing-- or rather, one  _ person _ \- held any significance to him.

" _ Lloyd, _ " he managed to gasp out as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. "Lloyd,  _ please, _ you've got to let me--"

"Hmm?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow, the infuriating smirk on his face only growing wider. "What was that? Last I checked, only one of us got to tell the other what to do.” Lloyd brushed his lips against Zelos’s ear and whispered, relishing in the shudder it provoked from the other man. “And I don’t think it was you.” Zelos let out another long groan and threw his head back as Lloyd dragged his fingertips lightly down his chest. Every touch he received sent a wave of pleasure through his body, no matter how small, and only added to his frustration. "You look so beautiful like this, you know. All tied up and begging for me to touch you more."

Zelos swallowed. This was why Lloyd was by far the best partner he had ever had, the way he could seamlessly blend blazing hot words of passion with just a hint of ice-cold condescension, and somehow make it  _ work, _ allowing the contradictions to even out into something that filled him with the warmth of not just desire, but of  _ love. _

When the two of them had only just begun the more physical aspect of their relationship, Zelos could never have imagined just how  _ good _ at sex Lloyd would end up being. Their first couple of encounters had been quick, clumsy affairs, both of them left satisfied yet still craving something more. But as it turned out, despite his underwhelming performance as a student, when Lloyd found something that interested him, he could improve his skills and knowledge of it at a rate Zelos never would have expected. Zelos had taken the lead at first simply because he was the only one with any experience, but it wasn't long before Lloyd surprised him by not only taking control, but being  _ extremely  _ good at it.

He was also surprised at how willing he was to  _ let _ Lloyd control him. If he had been with anyone else, the thought of another person telling him what to do would have only enraged him-- he had already spent the first 22 years of his life as a tool to be used as others saw fit, and now that he had finally tasted the freedom of living as a human being, he never thought he would go back to following orders. 

But as with so many other aspects of his life, things were just  _ different _ when Lloyd was involved. 

"I could keep looking at you like this forever, you know," Lloyd murmured, taking Zelos by the chin and tilting his face upwards without breaking eye contact. "And if you don't want me to do that, then you'd better find a way to convince me to change my mind. Use that silver tongue you're so proud of, and explain why you think you know better than I do how fast you get to cum. How fast you  _ deserve  _ to cum."

Zelos opened his mouth to reply, but all that escaped his lips was another long, high-pitched whine as Lloyd gave his aching erection a slow, sudden stroke. His mind had finally begun to clear enough for him to think coherently in the time since Lloyd had taken him out of his mouth, but that small amount of direct contact where he wanted it most was enough to bring him right back to the edge. Not enough to push him over, but enough to remind him just how much he wanted, no,  _ needed _ Lloyd's touch as soon as possible.

" _ Please,  _ Lloyd, I-I can't wait anymore, I'm seriously at my limit, here, I--  _ nnnn _ !" Zelos's words were slurring together in his desperate attempt to get them out as quickly as possible, and he was far beyond the point of being able to carefully consider what he said before it came spilling out. Tears of frustration pricked at his eyes, and he felt his hips thrust uselessly into the empty space above them where Lloyd's hand had been only moments earlier. Zelos tried to keep speaking, to keep  _ pleading _ with Lloyd to give him what he so desperately needed, but before long his words were lost altogether in a constant stream of whines and moans. 

"Your limit, hmm?" Watching Zelos strain against his restraints as sweat, drool, and tears stained his usually carefully-crafted expression brought a new intensity to the fire in Lloyd's eyes. "Zelos, do you trust me?"

Even through the waves of intense need that flooded his entire being, that word stood out to Zelos.  _ Trust. _ It wasn't a question he needed to consider his response to, even for a moment. His answer had become an ingrained part of who he was, what he believed, and how he chose to live his life. Whether he had the presence of mind to consider how he felt or not, and whether he had the words to properly express it or not, there was only one answer he could ever give when his loyalty and trust were thrown into question.

Zelos nodded.

"Then I'm sure you know," Lloyd said, cupping Zelo's cheek with one hand and leaning in close enough to press their foreheads together, "that I would never push you any further than I knew you could go." Lloyd's other hand began drifting south again as he gave Zelos a lazy, drawn-out kiss, feeling his own desire slowly rise to a boiling point as he felt Zelos shudder underneath him while moaning all of his love and lust into his slightly-parted lips. "That I'll make sure it's worth the wait."

"Yeah," Zelos breathed between kisses. And he  _ did  _ know. He knew  _ damn  _ well that Lloyd would never truly leave him to suffer, even if he claimed he would. It was the reason he let Lloyd control his pleasure in a way that would have made him feel worthless and violated coming from anyone else. With Lloyd, he wasn't a tool to be used solely for other people's desires. He wasn't a toy to be discarded when the novelty had worn off. He wasn't a caged bird on public display, meant to be admired from afar by many but truly cherished by none.

He was Zelos. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Lloyd," he whispered again. " _ Please. _ "

"Go ahead," Lloyd replied breathlessly, grinding his hips down onto Zelos and finally,  _ finally  _ granting him the friction he had been craving for so long. "Cum for me, Zelos. You've done so well."

The orgasm that followed that small bit of praise was more intense than anything Zelos was used to. He arched his back and let out one final scream as he finally got what he had spent so much time begging for, his release staining both his own stomach and Lloyd's. Lloyd held him close and gripped at his hair through the whole thing, grinding harder and harder against Zelos's thigh until he reached his own climax shortly after. 

As both of them slowly came down from their moments of ecstasy, Lloyd quickly and skillfully undid the knots keeping Zelos's wrists tied together, then rolled off of Zelos and onto his side, his eyes never leaving his lover as he caught his breath beside him.

"So?" he panted, gesturing for Zelos to roll over and come closer, wrapping his arms around the other man and bringing their foreheads together once again. "How was that? How'd I do?"

"Hunny, that was  _ amazing,"  _ Zelos said back, planting a quick kiss on Lloyd's forehead. "I guess that head of yours is good for something after all."

Lloyd pouted for a brief moment, a childlike expression that completely contrasted with the smug, dominant attitude he had had only moments earlier. "I'll remember that comment next time you want me to do this," he grumbled. "I can make you wait even longer, until you're  _ really  _ crying."

"Okay, rude, but possibly justified." Zelos buried his face into Lloyd's chest, smiling faintly as he found himself growing more and more drowsy between the sound of his strong heartbeat and comforting warmth. "It's fine. I still love you, even if you're an idiot."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and scoffed, but if Zelos had looked up, he would have seen Lloyd smiling back. "Gee, thanks. That means a lot, coming from the biggest idiot I know."

"Ouch! You  _ wound  _ me, Hunny. I might actually start crying right now."

"Go ahead, it won't be the first time tonight."

Even as they bickered back and forth, throwing friendly insults at each other, Zelos couldn't help but keep smiling. Lloyd could be hot-headed, impulsive, and stubborn, but no matter what, Zelos knew that when he woke up the next morning, the other side of the bed wouldn't be empty. Those warm eyes and that confident smile would be there to greet him as soon as he woke up.

He trusted Lloyd to stay. 

And Lloyd trusted  _ him _ to stay.

That was enough.


End file.
